otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
OtherSpace: Nexus
=Overview= A space trade-themed multiplayer Wiki strategy game based on the text-based online RPG OtherSpace: Millennium (jointhesaga.com 3005). Players command fleets on a grid that represents the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy and unknown territories beyond the Multiverse Nexus. The Nexus Master manages the moves of players on a weekly basis. Players get six moves each week per ship in their fleet. These moves fall under the following categories: Travel, Exploration, Trade, Parlay, Combat. Moves will be considered on an as-entered basis. So, if Player A engages Player B in a Combat move as his first step in this week, while Player B is trying to conduct a Trade move as her first step, Player B's Trade move is negated until the combat engagement can be resolved. =General Rules= *1. Who can play? Anyone with an OtherVerse Wiki character page from any jointhesaga.com game that features at least one badge. For the initial rollout of OtherSpace: Nexus, we allow a maximum of 10 players at any given time. *2. How do I get started? Send e-mail to osnexus@jointhesaga.com indicating the name you want for your trade fleet leader and for the fleet. We'll set up a Wiki page for you. *3. What comes in the starter fleet? All players start with three Fair quality ship markers. *4. How do I improve the quality of my fleet? Earn badges for your OtherVerse Wiki character pages and combine that with money earned through Trade. Get enough badges, make enough money, and you can upgrade or even add more ships to your fleet. *5. How does quality affect the game? Superior quality ships are more likely to succeed in combat, offensively and defensively, against lesser vessels. They also earn more money during trade transactions. *6. How many ships can I have in a fleet? Players may have a maximum of six ships in a fleet. *7. What if I don't earn many badges? No doubt, this will leave you at the low end of the totem pole. However, nothing stops you from making alliances with other players. If your combined badge totals and Trade revenues are adequate, you'll still be able to upgrade your vessels. *8. How do game turns work? Every Saturday evening, we process player moves. Player pages are locked against alteration during this time. If you're in combat with another player, that combat is resolved by a referee and the outcome is noted on the combatant pages. If you're conducting trade, the amount you earn is determined by the referee based on the quality of your fleet and computed on your character page. If you're traveling or exploring, ships are moved and any discoveries are noted. If you're engaging in parlay, send e-mail to osnexus@jointhesaga.com with general information about what came of the parlay. If two parties agree to an alliance, for example, both parties must use a Parlay move and both must notify osnexus@jointhesaga.com for the alliance to be valid. =Combat Rules= *1. A Fair quality ship can attack one ship of any quality within 1 grid square to port or starboard in any given turn. *2. A Good quality ship can attack as many as two ships of any quality within 1 grid square to port or starboard in any given turn. (Attacking multiple targets reduces the effective quality of the attacks from Good to Fair.) *3. A Great quality ship can attack as many as three ships of any quality within as many as 2 grid squares in any direction in any given turn. (Attacking multiple targets reduces the effective quality of the attacks from Great to Good. Attacks beyond 1 grid square suffer a -1 penalty per extra square.) *4. A Superb quality ship can attack as many as four ships of any quality within as many as 3 grid squares in any direction in any given turn. (Attacking multiple targets reduces the effective quality of the attacks from Superb to Great. Attacks beyond 1 grid square suffer a -1 penalty per extra square.) *5. A Legendary quality ship can attack as many as five ships of any quality within as many as 3 grid squares in any direction in any given turn. (Attacking multiple targets reduces the effective quality of the attacks from Legendary to Superb. Attacks beyond 1 grid square suffer a -1 penalty per extra square.) *6. Two ships of equal quality may combine attacks against a single target. These attacks are treated as a single attack with a modifier based on the quality of the attacking ships. **Fair+Fair: +1 **Good+Good: +2 **Great+Great: +3 **Superb+Superb: +4 **Legendary+Legendary: +5 *7. Combat outcomes are determined by the Nexus Master, who compares the attacking roll (with any applicable modifiers) to the defending roll (with any applicable modifiers). If the attacking roll wins, the defending ship is lost with all hands and the attacker claims a commensurate portion of the defender's monetary holdings. If allied ships combine efforts in the attack, the Nexus Master will divvy up the plunder between the captains. Defenders and attackers automatically flee 2 grid squares in opposite directions if they match rolls. If the defending ship exceeds the attacking roll in combat against a single attacker, that attacking ship is lost with all hands and the defender claims a commensurate portion of the attacker's monetary holdings. If allied ships combine efforts in the defense, the Nexus Master will divvy up the plunder between the captains. If a single defending ship exceeds a combined attack roll by multiple ships by +2 or more, all attacking ships are lost with all hands and the defender claims a commensurate portion of all the attacker monetary holdings. *8. No combat allowed near the neutral port of Unity Point in Sol System. *9. Rulings by the Nexus Master are final. =Travel Rules= *1. A Fair quality ship can move 4 grid squares per turn in travel/exploration mode. Maximum distance to engage an enemy ship (moving to adjacent open square): 2 grid squares. *2. A Good quality ship can move 6 grid squares per turn in travel/exploration mode. Maximum distance to engage an enemy ship (moving to adjacent open square): 3 grid squares. *3. A Great quality ship can move 8 grid squares per turn in travel/exploration mode. Maximum distance to engage an enemy ship (moving to adjacent open square): 4 grid squares. *4. A Superb quality ship can move 10 grid squares per turn in travel/exploration mode. Maximum distance to engage an enemy ship (moving to adjacent open square): 5 grid squares. *5. A Legendary quality ship can move 12 grid squares per turn in travel/exploration mode. Maximum distance to engage an enemy ship (moving to adjacent open square): 6 grid squares. *6. Travel takes place on four 10x10 grids. *7. Movement is possible from Grid 1 to Grids 2 and 3, Grid 2 to Grids 1 and 4, Grid 3 to Grids 1 and 4, and Grid 4 to Grids 2 and 3. No diagonal movement possible between grids. Diagonal movement within a grid counts as 2 grid squares. =Parlay Rules= 1. Successful parlay between parties requires that they all choose parlay during the same turn in their weekly moves. Outcomes of parlay, such as formation of alliances, must be communicated to the Nexus Master at osnexus@jointhesaga.com no later than Saturdays at 7 p.m. Eastern. =Exploration Rules= 1. Exploration automatically takes up three of an individual ship's available turns for the week. So, you're better of handling any Trade, Parlay, standard Travel, or Combat moves before selecting an Exploration move. 2. Exploration is only valid on grids that aren't yet fully explored. NOTE: New grids will be added over time. 3. If you discover an unoccupied island, you can claim it in the name of your fleet if you've purchased World Claim flag markers with trade revenues. 4. After claiming a newly discovered planet, you may invest trade revenues in personnel to guard it and buy resources to build fortifications. The available quality of fortifications and guards (Fair to Superb) depends on the number of badges on your OtherVerse character Wiki page. 5. If you hold a planet for at least two weeks, you receive trade revenues based on the quality of the personnel stationed there. 6. Fleet vs. planet combat is handled similar to ship vs. ship combat. A planet with no defenses will fall without contest during a combat turn. A planet with an investment in defenses enjoys the following bonuses: *'Fair Defenses:' +1 *'Good Defenses:' +2 *'Great Defenses:' +3 *'Superb Defenses:' +4 *'Legendary Defenses:' +5 If the planet matches the attacking roll, the ship(s) automatically flee 3 grid squares. If the planet's defense roll exceeds the attacking roll, any attacking vessels are lost with all hands. 7. Planets aren't the only things you're liable to discover while exploring. *@: A black hole that tests a ship's quality with a -3 modifier. Score lower than Fair and the ship is lost with all hands. Score Fair or better, the ship spends two turns/weeks breaking free and making repairs at sea. *CFF/CFGd/CFGt/CFS/CFL: A Nall Clawed Fist Fleet patrol. Your ship's quality is tested against the enemy ship's quality. When the rolls match, your ship flees 3 grid squares. If your roll exceeds the Nall, the patrol is destroyed and you can salvage on the next turn. If the Nall exceeds your defense, your ship is lost. *#: Nebula that leaves the navigator flying blind. The ship suffers no damage, but can do nothing for two turns/weeks. 8. The Nexus Master's rulings are final. =Turn Management= Each week, a player gets six moves per ship during their turn. Ships should be designated so that the Nexus Master can know specifically which ship(s) are being moved. So, a sample ship turn might look something like this: '''